


Off to a flying start

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [376]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash, Snarky Sherlock, airport, no John, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you please step over here, Sir?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off to a flying start

“Would you please step over here, Sir?”

Oh no. Not again.

Sherlock steps to the side and frowns at the man from the airport security check. The man tries to smile but fails spectacularly as soon as his eyes fall on Sherlock’s face.

He seems to decide that smiling is overrated anyway and gets to the point. “ Do you have any powder in your bag? Talcum maybe?”

“Talcum? Do I look like I do apparatus gymnastics?”

He looks Sherlock up and down, clearly wants to say something but wisely decides against it.

“Any kind of powder?”

“No.”

He watches in exasperation as his bag goes through the scanner again. And ends up on the security lane. Again.

“Any fluids? Anything I should know about?”

Sherlock hesitates for a second.

“Did you pack this bag yourself?”

This is clearly not the time to mention that both John and Mrs Hudson think he is unable to pack his own bag and tend to stuff things into it as soon as he is not looking.

“Yes, of course.”

“I apologise, Sir, I’m gonna have to go through your bag.”

He digs around for a while and then pulls the interfering object out.

 

“Oh, for God’s sake!” 

Apparently Mrs Hudson was of the opinion that a consulting detective does not travel without a hot-water bottle...

**Author's Note:**

> Guest prompter Chocolamousse said: hot-water bottle.  
> This is based on personal experience. Do not put vegan egg replacer or a hot-water bottle (or a Christmas pudding *ahem*) in your carry-on! I almost missed my flight. *argh*
> 
> Last 221B for this year because I'm off to see my family. Happy holidays to everyone! See you on the other side. :)


End file.
